Craving Anhelando
by tenoh alexs
Summary: Cuando se anhela...  por supuesto son t.a.t.u.


**Volkova Yulia Olegovna**

"**Craving ( I Only Want What I Can't Have )"**

Anhelando, deseo solamente lo que no puedo tener

Yulia como deseo tus labios, besarlos y que corresponda el movimiento que los míos han provocado; que tan difícil puede ser llegar a ti

El recorrido de regreso del estudio para Yulia resulto ser él mas largo lapso de tiempo que jamás había sentido; Se temía perdida, su corazón no dejaba de dolerle por que en su mente se dibujaba una y otra vez la escena de Lena presentándole a ella y resto del equipo del estudio, a su novio Anatoli; joven empresario en relaciones internacionales. A Yulia se le había vuelto a abrir la herida esa leve rasgadura imaginaria en su pecho, señal de que aun amaba a aquella joven trigueña, solo deseaba que sus besos en el pasado hubieran sido realmente de amor. Ahora mordiéndose los labios y tratando de evitar el llanto buscaba la solución a su desamor en sus manos miraba a través del vidrio como buscando la solución en el paisaje, entre casas y calles. El timbre de su celular la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; rápidamente con sus dedos se quitaba las lagrimas que habían logrado salir, tomo su celular que llevaba en el cinturón y observo él numero de quien le marcaba; era el numero de Lena. Aclaro su garganta y contesto.

Yulia.-. si Lena ..

Lena .-. yul ¿por qué te saliste? ya no te quedaste para ir a cenar como habíamos quedado .-. pregunto A la joven trigueña

Yulia .-. ha mira mama me llamo parece que Viktoria se puso algo mal, lo siento leni, será en otra ocasión ok

Lena (algo triste y decepcionada a la vez) .-. ok espero celebrar en otra ocasión contigo ¿si?

Yulia .-. si será en otra ocasión...

Yulia termino la llamada y el llanto nuevamente se asomo por su azul mirada Lena siempre la había considerado su amiga pero Yulia sentía algo mas y le quemaba en el alma no poder gritarlo quería estallar de celos cuando aquel joven la abrazaba y la tomaba de las manos y sin embargo Lena lo permitía. Yulia permaneció callada y salió tomando su celular. A pocos minutos llego a casa su madre con su pequeña en brazos la esperaban, saludo casi si ánimos aun que su pequeño remolino se encargo pronto a sacarle una sonrisa. Larissa pregunto intrigada que sucedía mas Yulia esquivo con otras preguntas que hicieron olvidar a su madre la cuestión antes pronunciada.

Ya a la hora de dormir Yulia recostaba a la pequeña en su cama y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, bajo la intensidad de su lámpara pues la dejaba prendida por cualquier evento con la niña; se acomodo tratando de no pensar en Lena y evocando en sus sueños los recuerdos de sus primeros besos con la joven de ojos verdes. En sus profundos pensamientos Yulia miraba embelesaba a Lena recibiendo indicaciones de Iván para el video de "30 minutes" la temática se le hacia absurda pero no sabia si seria capaz de hacer lo mismo que en el video, preferir ver muerto al ser amado antes que dejar que se valla con alguien más. Sus sueños se combinaron con los recuerdos de esos días, ella sentada en una de las sillas mientras Iván dentro del carrusel junto con Lena platicaban de los movimientos que realizaría con su pareja, atrás de Yulia un joven se acercaba como acechando Yulia sintió su presencia de inmediato y comento con desagrado

Yulia --- no te me acerques idiota --- en tono amenazante no le caía en gracia que ese chico fuera el modelo con Lena

Kiev --- uy que humor, estas así por que nos besamos tu novia y yo? --- quería provocarla

Yulia --- lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado --- no quería ni conversar con aquel tipo que simplemente con el hecho que tocara a Lena le enervaba la sangre

Kiev --- tranquila, valla genio que te cargas --- se retiro seguro de haber conseguido molestarla y así era Yulia realmente le molesto por que el tipo era conocido por andar con las cantantes que solicitaba su participación en sus videos.

Iván llamo a Yulia y del dijo que trajera consigo la mochila que se suponía traía el artefacto explosivo para darle indicaciones también a la chica de cabellera negra. La chica molesta por los momentos anteriores se acerco de mala gana Lena noto que algo no andaba bien y pido el descanso de comida para poder hablar con Yulia; Iván accedió y todos fueron a comer, en el camper Lena y Yulia esperaba que su comida fuera llevada y Lena decidió preguntar

Lena --- que tienes Yulia?

Yulia --- nada solo me cae mal Kiev y fue a querer darme celos con eso de nuestro "noviazgo" a parte el tipo es bastante pesadito

Lena --- y por eso es tu cara; es un idiota

Yulia --- lo sé pero ya me harto

Lena --- tiene influencias e Iván no podía negar que participara en el video

Yulia --- mientras deba favores lo manejaran como quieren y nosotras pagamos el pato --- tomo su botella de agua y empezó a beberla

Lena --- lo sé, (se atrevió a preguntar) ¿te molesta que me bese? o ¿te molesta la idea del video?--- a Yulia le cayo de sorpresa las preguntas y por poco y se ahoga con el trago de agua, y pensó rápidamente en la respuesta

Yulia --- la idea nunca me ha gustado y la otra ...pregunta cual era?

Lena --- graciosa, te molesta que Kiev me bese?

Yulia --- por supuesto, no se supone que eres mi novia, los utileros y demás gente a nuestro alrededor deben ver que me siento celosa si no Iván después nos llamara la atención y recuerda la publicidad --- dijo Yulia mientras miraba por la ventana

Lena --- ha (algo molesta) bien, no te preocupes seguiremos con la actuación --- se dio media vuelta y se fue a recostar en esos momentos llegaron sus alimentos, pasaron la hora de comida en silencio y el resto de las grabaciones en si hablar nada que no fuera necesario, Yulia cada vez que estaba cerca de Lena decía en silencio " te amo"..." te amo Lena".

El despertado no conocía los días, simplemente marcaba las horas; era domingo y no tubo compasión para despertar a Yulia que con unas lagrimas derramadas en la almohada lo tiro de la cómoda, dio media vuelta pero el sueño (o pesadilla) había terminado y no consiguió volver a ser dominada por el sueño y dormir de nueva cuenta, se levanto a regañadientes colocándose su bata camino hasta la pequeña cama de Viktoria, observo tranquila a la pequeña. Prendió el comunicador y bajo a prepararse un poco de cereal, al llegar al ante comedor noto en la barra que comunicaba el pasillo con la cocina una nota de su madre DECIA: tu padre y yo salimos a ver a tu abuela al parecer se puso grave tu abuelo te llamamos en cuanto lleguemos. Yulia dejo la nota en su lugar y camino a la cocina saco cereal, leche y unas fresas; acto seguido busco en los anaqueles superiores un plato para servirse.

Lena--- valla si que estas distraída, no me viste al pasar por la sala --- comento con algo de molestia, Yulia dio un pequeño brinco en sorpresa por la aparición de su compañera

Yulia --- Lena, ¿qué haces aquí? eh --- no pudo decir mas

Lena --- no recuerdas me diste llave de tu casa, ¿qué te sucede? --- pregunto con notoria preocupación

Yulia --- no..eh nada es que tu sabes no podía conciliar el sueño Viktoria tenia algo de temperatura durante la noche

Lena --- ya veo por eso te saliste del estudio sin decir a dios --- mientras colocaba su abrigo sobre la barra

Yulia --- si me preocupo por unos momentos y que tal te fue con tu novio? --- mientras colocaba un tazón para servirse cereal y tratando de cambiar el tema de por que se había salido de repente del estudio

Lena --- vaya nos enojamos digamos que ...por ti, (busco decir las palabras correctas) quería seguirte pero Anatoli evito que lo hiciera y bueno deseaba saber que te sucedía y me enoje ¿y sabes? (afirmo Yulia con la cabeza) ya no salimos a cenar fue cuando te llame quería venir a tu casa pero pensé en Viktoria y decidí venir hasta ahora --- mientras se sentaba en el desayunador de la barra

Yulia --- se enojaron por mí, eso no es bueno disculpa por causarte un problema con tu novio --- ofreció cereal a su compañera quien acepto

Lena --- oh no te preocupes ---Lena noto de repente que Yulia evitaba que la viera por mas de un segundo al rostro y la razón era una ligera hinchazón en sus ojos y tremendas ojeras sin duda había llorado pero ¿por qué?

Yulia --- bueno espero que no lo tome en serio parece algo posesivo --- dijo mientras colocaba unos cuantos trozos de fresas en el tazón de la pelirroja

Lena --- tendrá que acostumbrase lo quiero pero tengo mas seres queridos—no supo como pero inconscientemente y concientemente coqueteaba con su compañera pues a pesar del rostro cansado por la noche en vela la notaba hermosa mas de lo acostumbrado y una pequeña sensación de alegría brotaba de su corazón últimamente cuando se encontraba cerca de Yulia.

Yulia – bueno por lo menos no te tiene en exclusividad – sonrió con sarcasmo

Lena – mmm no de ese derecho solo gozas tu – mientras regalaba una sonrisa a la pelinegra mientras Lena se servia un poco de leche, esto hizo que Yulia se sonrojara, por una fracción de segundo supuso que su compañera le coqueteaba

Lena – y Viktoria como esta? – cambio un poco la conversación al sentirse descubierta por la chica ojiazul

Yulia – en estos momentos duerme placidamente; me gustaría poder dormir como ella en estos momentos

Lena – es la ventaja ser un niño cuando crecemos las responsabilidades nos empiezan a abrumar, si te soy sincera eso es lo que extraño de ser niña – sonrió esperando hacer sonreír a su amiga pues era una frase de Yulia "extraño ser niña"

Yulia – oye esa frase es mía

Lena — ah ¿en serio? No recuerdo haber visto una pequeña R, con la leyenda propiedad de Yulia Volkova --- comento la joven pelirroja antes de dar un bocado a su cereal; pasaron el resto de la mañana charlando de la cena frustrada del día anterior. Mientras tanto Yulia seguía admirando calladamente a su compañera ojiverde; llego el momento en que Viktoria llamaría la atención de ambas; mientras Yulia subía por ella a su cuarto; Lena encendía el televisor y algo en su mente al mismo tiempo que la primera imagen del monitor fue el beso, eso beso que dio la vuelta al mundo; era el video de "all the things she said" hizo a Lena sentir su estomago ligero y con los nervios a flor de piel observo cuidadosa el video por primera vez. Observo como Yulia imprimía la emoción en sus besos provocando que Lena (aun sentada) tocase sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos como si quisiera recordar el sabor de aquellos besos que ahora la emocionan extrañamente.

El silencio momentáneo fue interrumpido por unos pasos y algo de alboroto por unas voces en el pasillo, la joven pelirroja despertó de su trance y...

Continuara...

Atte. Tenoh alex

**Capitulo 2**

Lena se dio vuelta y al mirar a Yulia cargando a Viktoria el tono carmesí que cubrían sus mejillas se volvió más intenso; se sentía descubierta pero no sabia exactamente por quien, si por Yulia o quizás por ella misma. Yulia al notar el desconcierto de la ojiverde pregunto inquietada

Yulia --- ¿Lena te encuentras bien? --- esta ultima contesto con algo de trabas en la lengua

Lena---cl... aro si, es que, ... de pronto me maree, tu sabes mi presión debo haber apresurado a mi cuerpo es todo--- Lena tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala cubriéndose un poco los ojos con la mano para evitar ser vista directamente por su compañera y amiga. Yulia bajo de sus brazos a la pequeña en la alfombra y se sentó a un costado de Lena lo cual provoco que la chica pelirroja se pusiera repentinamente nerviosa. Yulia por supuesto lo noto y comento sonriente.

Yulia --- que sucede, de repente te pones nerviosa?, así conmigo, eso si es novedad --- Yulia empezó a bromear con la chica pelirroja.

Lena --- OH Yulia no empieces a mofarte de mi es solo que (y señalo la Tv.) mira el video, me acorde del agua helada, de tu dichosa acalorada interpretación, je entre muchos oras circunstancias --- mientras sonreía tímidamente a su compañera de grupo. Yulia se sorprendió del tono rojo en las mejillas de Lena e intrigada se atrevió a deslizar su mano sobre unas de esas mejillas, su caricia provoco un leve erizamiento en la pelirroja el nerviosismo era evidente en ambas.

** Remember moments **

Algunas semanas antes

En el estudio de grabación Lena tocando el piano recordaba sus primeras clases de este instrumento; le parecía divertido pues sonreía si explicación alguna para quien la veía pero para sus adentros su memoria dibujaba imágenes de su abuelo enseñándole las notas más básicas y haciendo la reír con numerosos gestos graciosos para ella dice que "recodar es vivir" entonces empezó a tararear la tonada que empezaba a dar forma en las teclas de aquel piano. A sus espaldas una delgada figura que tenia algunos minutos escuchándola empezó a acompañar la tonada de Lena, quien no parecía estar sorprendida en ocasiones llegaba a imaginar que difícilmente con alguien mas se podría sentir tan compenetrada como con su compañera de grupo, era extraño pero las primeras veces cuando era "obligadas" a dormir juntas llego a sentir ciertamente frustrada pero Yulia tenia ese algo que se gana a la gente a pesar de ser algo (algo mejor dicho mucho) de irreverente.

Yulia--- recuerdas a tu abuelo cierto? Pregunto si dejar de tararear la tonada, Lena la giro levemente el rostro para encontrase con el perfil de su amiga; esta tenia los ojos cerrados. Suspiro libadamente y comento.

Lena --- si es raro hace mucho que no lo veo pero esta pieza me hace sentir a su lado, pero últimamente... me recuerda mucho a ti --- prosiguió tocando volviendo la vista a las piezas blancas y negras- Yulia abrió los ojos sorprendida dejando de tararear pero empezó a acompañar con sus manos para tocar las teclas del piano junto con Lena.

Yulia --- en mi? Es broma cierto--- pregunto con algo de sorna

Lena --- no ... (trato de meditar las palabras siguientes puesto que las anteriores salieron sin conciencia alguna) pero me hacen, me haces sentir bien eh no se como explicarlo por que en ocasiones sueles tomar todo como si fuera burla y para mí por lo menos lo que en este momento de digo es en serio --- concluyo, pero dejo de tocar la pieza completa a piano pues quería decir algo mas pero no sabia exactamente que decir. Era como decir que amaba estar con ella amaba ya sus manías entre defectos y aciertos de la pelinegra pero su razón le advertía que tal vez la confusión le jugaba en la mente.

Yulia --- disculpa si en ciertos momentos no me comporto como adulta pero a veces no sé si debo hablar en serio o no, en verdad no deseaba molestarte corazón --- Ella también había dejado de tocar el piano y se levanto del banco para dirigirse a su maleta. Mientras Lena giraba levemente a la dirección contraria y cerro los ojos y tímidamente una lagrima llego asomarse por sus ojos pero pudo ser quitada con un ágil movimiento de la joven pelirroja.

Por la mente de Yulia esperanzas engañosas jugaban en su mente y corazón.

Lena --- descuida. Te parece si empezamos a ensayar? --- se levanto vio a su compañera

Yulia --- sip para relajar el ambiente --- sonriente, fue la mascara que mostró

** The end remember**

Yulia --- Será acaso que tienes ... algo de temperatura --- Lena pensó "como le hace siempre para terminar con las emociones sensibles con una sola palabra", miro a los ojos de su amiga y por su mente cruzo el siguiente pensamiento "como le digo que la amo" y giro ligeramente brusco el rostro al caer en cuenta de lo que ella misma acababa de pensar sutilmente sus ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta y el sudor en frió empezaba a dominar su cuerpo. Yulia se angustio al notar el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja

Yulia --- Lena te encuentras bien? Estas sudando frió... (se levanto ) te traeré un té --- se encamino rumbo a la cocina. Lena se quedo estática mirando a la nada había descubierto lo que menos esperaba de ella misma, Yulia regreso con una taza con té de tila.

Yulia --- toma te hará sentir mejor ... sabes creo que llamare medico tu presión te debe estar jugando un mal rato --- Lena pudo reaccionar al tener de frente a Yulia esta se había acuclillado para estar a la altura de su mirada.

Lena --- ah gra..gracias (tartamudeo ligeramente) es que la presión, Anatoli y el disco, lo que siento por ti ... to... todo --- comento mientras tomaba la taza con tembloroso tacto.

Yulia --- entonces puedes observar a Viktoria por unos segundos mientras el telefoneo al medico ---

Lena --- claro --- y dirigió la mirada a la pequeña quien correspondió la mirada y en un segundo acto extendió los brazos en seña de que quería ser cargada, sonriente consiguió su objetivo Lena se levanto dando un par de pasos y cogió en brazos a aquella traviesa de cabellos rubios

Lena --- me gusta tenerte así conmigo y no se por que ... pero me gustaría tener también a tu mami a mi lado --- perdió la noción de donde estaba y no escucho los paso de Yulia detrás de ella pero se sorprendió al ser cuestionada

Yulia --- a tu lado? Eso me encantaría... ---- contesto confundida pero con los ojos portaban una interesante chispa de vida. Lena se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

Lena--- Yulia debo irme ...tengo un asunto pendiente (contesto totalmente nerviosa y visiblemente sonrojada) te prometo que regreso --- bajo a la niña al fin un peso de su alma se había descargado se sentía liberada, extrañamente las ultimas palabras de Yulia, su sonrisa y su mirada dieron pie a lo que ella deseaba en realidad. Dio un beso en los labios a Yulia quien sintió en este beso algo inmensamente distinto a los del pasado; pues era un sello de sentimientos correspondidos. Lena salió de la casa de Yulia con su corazón lleno de alegría y emprendió su camino para terminar con un pendiente que era lo único que la detenía para poder ser feliz de verdad.

Yulia en casa tardo en reaccionar por el beso quería que su memoria analizara la conversación y los actos que en su mente se dibujaban. Un par de minutos después comprendió que era posible tener lo que anhelaba, el corazón de su compañera; cargo a la pequeña nuevamente en brazos y alzándola por los aires en señal de "viktoria" era correspondida y abrazo a la niña quien la miraba extrañada.

Yulia --- me ama cielo, ella me ama --- y se permitió que un par de lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. El tiempo para ella parecía ser mejor de ahora en adelante.

Al cabo de unas horas con una Yulia ya aseada al igual que su pequeña, observaba por la calle el transito local en espera del regreso anunciado de la pelirroja. Afuera sobre su ventana un rosal que había crecido años atrás al grado de quedar de marco de la ventana de su cuarto se encontraba mojado una llovizna había caído en los minutos anteriores, aun calmada dio una mirada a la pequeña cama de Viktoria.

"Me pregunto si fue a verlo?, le habrá dicho que me ama? Y si no es cierto lo que pienso que no es a mi a quien ama? Y si me confundí con sus acciones? Soy una estúpida (mientras se tomaba la frente tratando de asimilar sus temores era posible que estuviera confundida pero ese beso que significo) solo un beso me tiene así no puedo creerlo" y fue a sentarse a un costado de su cama recargándose en ella, unos minutos mas transcurrieron el tiempo parecía detenido mas sin embargo el sonido del teléfono hizo a la pelinegra tener un sobresalto que vacilo por unos instantes mirando al aparato desconcertada; extendió el brazo para levantar el audicular.

Yulia --- alo, si soy yo?--- contestando a la pregunta de una señorita al otro lado de la línea

Voz --- disculpe la molestia Srita. Volkova hablo de Hospital Kraschvi encontramos su teléfono y foto en la cartera de su novia, ella tuvo un accidente necesitamos que venga de inmediato pues la joven esta delicada

Yulia--- novia? Quien? --- incrédulamente pregunto

Voz --- pues la Srita. Katina Elena QUIEN MAS ambas son t.A.T.u. o no? --- cuestiono la chica. Yulia se paralizo al escuchar el nombre, desorvidatos sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse y con voz entrecortada

Yulia --- enseguida voy --- colgó tomo una pequeña cobija para cubrir a su hija que aun dormida la cargo y lo mas rápido que pudo tomo las llaves de su auto trato concentrarse en el camino, un zombi era su mejor descripción de Yulia.

Instantes Antes del Accidente de Lena.

"No puedo creerlo por que siempre me lo negué", era el pensamiento que rondaba por la mente de aquella joven pelirroja; soñaba y sonreía para si misma. No iba distraída, no ella iba muy atenta ahora mas que nada en el mundo ella deseaba vivir por un ángel de ojos azules. Unos imprudentes no respetaron la señal roja, era una persecución; el chillar de los neumáticos hizo a la pelirroja girar de pronto a su mirada a la izquierda, sus pupilas se dilataron; cada músculo de su cuerpo cobro una tensión que solo la sorpresa y el miedo son capaces de generar. El impacto fue directo a la puerta del conductor de la camioneta, por inercia Lena trata de aferrarse al volante pero sintió su cuerpo crujir el dolor la invadió por completo y las lagrimas eran inevitables "Yulia".

El incidente llamo rápidamente la atención de los transeúntes, hubo innumerables llamadas a los servicios de emergencias el accidente frente al centro comercial Avaret, la frase que entre el dolor de su cuerpo alcanzo a escuchar Lena antes de perder el conocimiento "Yulia". Pareciera que el cielo se tornaba nublado, las ambulancias no tardaron mas de dos minutos en llegar, los bomberos también llegaron pues la chica pelirroja se encontraba aprisionada en su camioneta, una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer; como para delatar un triste dolor por empezar "ya no puedo ver las cosas todo ya quedo atrás es como si no pudiera detenerme... aun no me quiero ir"

Lena fue trasladada al hospital en estado critico durante el trayecto sufrió dos paros cardio-respiratorios, múltiples fracturas en tórax, brazo y extremidad inferior, ambas del lado izquierdo, pulso y presión en menos de 90. era la descripción del paramédico al ingresar a la sala de urgencias.

Paramédico --- delicada pero estable ----

Medico --- nombre y datos relevantes ---

Paramédico --- mujer, 22 años, soltera ... ella es... la chica de **t. A. T. u.** ---

Continuara...

Atte. Tenoh alex

**Capitulo 3**

"Ahora yo no puedo sentir el futuro, si no puedo estar allí contigo"

En la sala de espera solo Yulia (y Viktoria dormida)

¿Qué se siente?, nada, ¿A dónde se va?, a ningún lugar, ¿Cuanto puedo doler?, no sé; quizás mas de lo que se pueda soportar en una sola vida, todo falta; todo cae sobre ti peor que un muro de hierro, tu alma se pierde, ¿por qué?, si yo también me pregunto ¿por qué?. Un dialogo que se juega en l a mente de la pelinegra que parece ausente sentada en la sala de espera de terapia intensiva, tan ausente de ella misma que Viktoria duerme a su lado.

Se podría decir que parece una muñeca vacía, su alma parece perdida, recargada su cabeza en la pared parece inmune a su alrededor pero en sus adentros todo es incierto y destrozado, incierto por que nunca se sabe en que lugar llora el corazón su tristeza, su desesperación, la incapacidad de dar la vida por quien mas se ama, destrozado su fortaleza parece polvo en el viento, un mar inundado toda su alma que parece ahogarse en un profundo grito que de dolor no se alcanza a liberar.

Anatoli y la familia de Lena al enterarse del accidente fueron colocados en la sala de espera común; era extraño por alguna razón el hospital solo permitió a Yulia estar en aquel lugar (la sala de espera de terapia intensiva) "gozaba" del privilegio de ser la única informada del estado de salud de la pelirroja. Una sala de espera puede ser tal vez el peor lugar de tortura todo transcurre en el tiempo y la angustia ejercida por el desconocimiento del estado de salud de una persona que ironía pero un lugar donde se busca el bienestar, o recuperar la salud también es el deterioro del estado físico e intimo de quien espera al enfermo.

**Entre sueños los recuerdos vuelven**

Lena aun confundida por la salida improvista de Yulia no sabe si ir tras de ella o esperar a que Boris le de la razón de por que la retirada de la pelinegra.

Anatoli --- valla tu amiguita si que es "cortes", la invitamos a cenar y se va así como así, sin decir nada --- comento con algo de soberbia el novio de la pelirroja quien respondió en defensa de su "amiga"

Lena --- debió se surgir algún imprevisto con Viktoria, además el mundo no solo gira alrededor de ti Toyla --- dándose media vuelta fue al privado de su representante; el joven sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido la siguió

Anatoli --- espera Lena a mi no ... (entro al despacho y cerro la puerta entre murmullos de los demás elementos ) a mi no me dejas así como un idiota frente a los demás --- Lena gira quedando de enfrente a su "novio" y replico

Lena --- solo tu crees eso, solo que tu no puedes creer que los demás también tienen vida; sin estar al pendiente de la tuya --- sentándose posteriormente en unos de los sillones

Anatoli --- no me haces ver como estúpido, por que reclamas por tu amiga que no parece compartir tu felicidad ---- aun parado viendo a su "novia"

Lena --- yo conozco a Yulia y se que se fue por algo muy importante --- miro hacia la ciudad a través del ventanal pero parecía Anatoli no entender lo que Lena decía y continuo con la discusión

Anatoli --- a veces parece mas tu novia que tu amiga, por favor ya deja tu farsa, ya me tienen harto y quiero que acabe con el tercer disco, que dejes el grupo, que dejes de cantar--- eso parecía mas bien una orden

Lena --- me ordenas, a mi disculpa pero no estas en condiciones para ordenar, no voy dejar de cantar por ti y menos a dejar el grupo solo por que no soportas a Yulia --- se levanto de golpe para contestar

Anatoli --- pues cuando nos casemos tendrás que, no me importa las demandas no quiero que sigas con esa vida --- fue determinante y ofuscada (quizás por el momento pensó ella horas después en casa de sus padres) tomo una decisión

Lena --- si así serán las cosas que termine aquí, no voy a dejar lo que mas me gusta; solo por que tu así lo quieres por celos o yo que se, no tengo intención de que alguien me mande aun que diga que me ama, sal ahora mismo de aquí, (se encaminaba hacia la puerta del despacho y la abrió en señal de que debía retirarse) vete, mañana no quiero verte en el apartamento, y no te preocupes por el anillo lo envió a la casa de tu padre --- el joven evidentemente molesto (furioso dirían quienes lo vieron salir) con la mayor dignidad que pudo abandono aquel lugar. Lena cerro (azoto la puerta) y se dirigió al ventanal cruzando los brazos en señal de resignación y de impotencia. Unos golpes la hicieron hablar aun con la molestia notoria en sus palabras

Lena --- ¿quién? --- aun alterada

Boris --- soy yo Lena dime ...todo bien?

Lena --- si todo bien, (dio media vuelta) sabes por que Yulia se fue? --- trato de preguntar ya mas calmada

Boris --- si parece que Viktoria tenia algo de temperatura ¿no te alcanzo a decir? --- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero pensó que Boris le mentía así que le pidió un favor

Lena --- por favor Boris déjame sola unos minutos --- él accedió no si comentarle antes

Boris --- tómalo con calma aun tienes mucho por delante Lena --- y se retiro

Lena no comprendió aquellas palabras y pensativa por unos minutos, saco su celular marcando el numero que conocía de memoria. Un tono, dos tonos.

Yulia.-. si Lena .. --- "algo le sucede, su voz se oye triste"

Lena .-. yul ¿por qué te saliste? ya no te quedaste para ir a cenar como habíamos quedado .-. pregunto A la joven trigueña

Yulia .-. ha mira mama me llamo parece que Viktoria se puso algo mal, lo siento leni, será en otra ocasión ok ---- "que no sea nada grave"

Lena (algo triste y decepcionada a la vez) .-. ok espero celebrar en otra ocasión contigo ¿si?

Yulia .-. si será en otra ocasión... "Yulia"

Presiono el botón que terminaba la llamada y algo llamo su atención. Lena llevaba puesto el anillo de compromiso volvió la molestia por unos instantes y se quito dicho anillo por un segundo pensaba guardarlo en su bolsillo de pantalón pero rectifico dejándolo en el escritorio de Boris, tomo un 'posti' ahí escribió: " Boris aquí dejo mi anillo te pido guardarlo mañana vengo por el gracias" y dejo el anillo junto con la nota, minutos después se fue a casa de sus padres.

ºººººººº

Valla que si la mente juega con nuestros sentimientos, Lena quien juraba por un momento llegar a casa de sus padres; de pronto se encontraba en casa de Yulia y se miraba así misma saliendo contenta, mas que eso era feliz. Sonrió para sus adentros pues en ese momento había descubierto que amaba a Yulia y se dirigía al despacho de Boris por el anillo debía devolverlo a Anatoli, terminar en definitiva con algo que ni siquiera debió empezar. Se siguió a si misma al cabo de unos instantes enfrente de centro comercial Avaret escucho el sonido de las sirenas; observo con detenimiento su propio percance, desesperada trato de bajar de su camioneta algo se lo impedía sin embargo logro bajar y corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba; su rostro se descompuso totalmente provocando sus pupilas dilatadas empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda, y su cuerpo empezó a dolerle.

ººººººººº

El sonido estrepitoso del aparato colocado a un costado de la cabecera de la cama de Lena, llamo la atención de la enfermera quien asustada observo por unos segundos los números que este indicaba; para después dar media vuelta y salir corriendo buscando al medico en un descuido dejo la puerta entre abierta el sonido reclamo su curiosidad, Yulia quien parecía por primera vez ver algo desde la llamada del hospital para con ella. Una sensación de frió se apodero de ella al escuchar el sonido y se levanto rápidamente y de la misma forma se encamino al cuarto de Lena, el sonido era desesperante; algo no andaba bien.

ºººººººººº

Lena miraba a Viktoria se acuclillo frente a la pequeña quien dormía; pero se preguntaba en donde estaba Yulia y escucho

Yulia --- Lenaaaaaaaa... Lenaaaaaa ---- el grito la hizo mirar y caminar hacia el cuarto y vio a Yulia llorar desperada sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo inerte y se miro así misma entro en shock. Él medico entro junto con la enfermera, esta ultima retiro a Yulia de Lena; la pelinegra estaba aferrada a Lena no quería separarse de ella, sus ojos anegados no querían dejar de ver aquel rostro que para ella encarnaba a un ángel en la tierra. Todo el dolor que jamás había sentido se apoderaba de la joven ojiazul, quería volver el tiempo atrás quería verla con vida, no importaba lo demás solo la quería con vida. Gritar de dolor nadie parece exento.

ºººººº

Lena lloraba; él medico logro ayudando a la enfermera a separar del cuerpo dormido de Lena a la pelinegra; la sedaron y lograron sentarla en un sillón, las lagrimas parecían interminables Lena se agacho a un costado mirando a Yulia, le dolía ver a quien amaba sufriendo por ella, ambas lloraban.

Lena --- Yulia ... no llores corazón ...no por favor ---- como no llorar si se pierde a quien se ama

Yulia --- por que tenia que pasar esto Lena ... por que a ti ... amor ---- y el llanto volvió a dominarla, Lena trataba de abrazarla mas no podía y mientras la pelinegra perdía el conocimiento por la droga inyectada en ella, Lena de decía que la amaba y hubo un segundo que Yulia parecía haberla escuchado pero entre sueños los recuerdos pueden volver para confundir a quien le duele el alma y sobretodo el corazón.

ºººººº

Él medico nuevamente miro a Lena la reviso; sus signos vitales todo. algo realmente innecesario ella había muerto. La noticia seria devastadora para el resto de la familia; observo nuevamente a Yulia; la chica de ojos azules dormía pero sabia que aun en su inconsciente ella estaba realmente avasallada pidió a la enfermera que también llamara a la familia de la pelinegra, la pequeña en la sala debía tener cuidados pues Yulia quizás no estaba en condiciones para cuidar por aquel otro ángel.

ººººººº

Lena sintió un calor tierno en su corazón esta sensación le hizo sentir que era tiempo de marcharse; un par de enfermeros entro al cuarto cubrieron con una sabana su cuerpo sin vida quitaron el oxigeno; desprendieron los censores y apagaron los aparatos llevándoselos de lugar se sentía extraña miro a su amada.

Lena --- sabes amor debo irme, se que eres muy fuerte te conozco; solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía y pensar que perdí tiempo tan valioso pero quiero decirte lo que en ocasiones tu decías por los demás y también por ti misma, "la palabra es: AMOR" si te amo Yulia, te amo y te amare eternamente ----

Pequeñas chispas jugaba con el viento y Lena cerro los ojos esperando algún día volver a ver a su amada chica despeinada Lena escucho en su corazón

Yulia --- te amo y también te amare eternamente --- aun con ojos cerrados; hablaba dormida pero era su corazón a quien podía oír

Lena --- lo sé ..amor ... adiós ... te esperare siempre ---

Yulia --- gracias por existir amor --- quizás la escuchaba tal vez la soñaba pero Lena sabia bien que era palabras ciertas dichas desde el fondo del alma.

ºººººººº

Las flores parecen sonreír ante la vida que fluye cada día cerca de ellas pero quien dice que no están tristes por la partida de un ángel que ahora llora en algún lugar. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que una herida sane? ¿cuánto para volver a amar?. Un funeral paraliza a un país que empezaba a tener otra cara para el mundo; "El cielo ha reclamado una estrella" es la esquela que encabeza uno de tantos diarios de la capital rusa y nada mas cercano a la verdad.

Continuara...

Atte. Tenoh Alex

**Capitulo 4**

"Ahora yo no puedo sentir el futuro, si no puedo estar allí contigo"

El dios tiempo, siempre es injusto y desconoce la compasión para los seres humanos. Los funerales, si son tristes, pero estos en particular pertenecían a una chica querida por el país quizás el más grande del mundo, sin menos preciar al mundo entero que también le lloraba; desconocían por que el destino había terminado con aquella joven de voz privilegiada y era devuelta al cielo.

La multitud de fans del grupo era detenida por elementos de seguridad de Moscú; a las afueras del cementerio pero alguien destacaba entre ellos un joven que no entendía el por que de su exclusión, Anatioli creía que siendo o mejor dicho haber sido novio de la desaparecía estaría junto pero Boris se lo impidió por que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí; en fin al menos estaría presente.

Al contrario del joven descartado; familia y amigos se encontraban sentados, se había colocado carpas y sillas para la ultima plegaria y despedida de Elena Katina, en una de aquellas sillas Yulia tenia sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas con los dedos entrelazados; miraba el féretro, no pensaba, su mente estaba en blanco. Pero el dolor que presionaba a su pecho parecía no querer ceder, en cada palabra del ministro era imposible contener las lagrimas quería desaparecer, y gritar todo su dolor; no tenia fuerzas ¿quién las tiene en ese momento?. Era algo curioso todos los asistentes al sepelio llevaban lentes. pero Yulia no ella que siempre los usaba ahora no quería perder el detalle que aquel cajón que se llevaba a su vida en sus entrañas.

ºººººº

"Necesito solamente lo que no deseo" "VIDA"

ºººººº

¿Cómo se ve a la vida desde otro lugar? Te parte el alma ver a tus seres queridos llorando por ti, si Lena observaba a sus padres con lentes en pedazos su pecho dolía y miro a amigos y demás conocidos; pero se detuvo en Yulia su mirada perdida la descripción de un zombie era la más cercana a la chica ojiazul.

ºººººº

UNA HIJA, UNA HERMANA, UNA AMIGA, EL AMOR DE UNA VIDA SE HA EXTINGUIDO POR UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA ABSURDA DE LA VIDA COTIDIANA DEL HOMBRE. QUE HIERE NUESTROS CORAZONES PARA PROBAR DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS Y CUANTO AMABAMOS A QUIEN NOS DEJA AL PASO DE SU MUERTE. POR QUE ES INEVITABLE EL FINAL AL QUE TODOS ESTAMOS PREDESTINADOS AL NACER.

ººººººº

¿Crees que vale la pena perder a quien amas por callar tanto tiempo? "si no hubiera callado tanto tiempo que la amaba"

¿si sigues callada tu también morirás?, "Nunca te vallas si decir te amo" recuérdalo

ºººººººº

La prensa por primera vez respeto a dueto, esperaron pacientes a las afueras del cementerio, tomaron graficas sí; pero en su mayoría de los fans quienes también con lagrimas expresaban su sentir. Yulia sintió una mano sobre su hombro, él, Sergey Katin, el padre de Lena que se acerco ligeramente al rostro y le dijo en tono cariñoso.

Sergey --- sabes Lena me dijo algo que deseaba decirte --- Yulia giro levemente su rostro para mirarla y el continuo ---- que termino con Anatoli el día anterior a su muerte que no lo amaba --- la pelinegra miro asombrada; el día de la muerte de Lena; sus conjeturas de que la pelirroja la amaba eran ciertas

Sergey --- solo quiero que sepas, que se enamoro de ti, ella me lo dijo tiempo atrás pero que en ocasiones decía que la lastimabas con tus palabras y tu forma de actuar ----

Yulia permaneció callada eso era cierto cuando se sentía descubierta inmediatamente usaba sarcasmos e ironías para levantar una mascara de lo que era su corazón.

ºººººº

El momento de bajar el féretro hizo a los presentes ponerse de pies para pasar a depositar una flor sobre dicho cajón en señal del ultimo adiós. La primera fue su novia, Yulia quien se acunclillo y dejo su rosa roja; dándole un beso a esta preanuncio la siguiente frase "Nunca te vallas si decir te quiero", --- perdóname --- siguieron los padres de Lena, así como la familia de la pelinegra y posterior mente el resto de familiares y amigos. El descenso concluyo y con ello el ultimo mensaje. La resignación.

ºººººº

EL DOLOR INMENSO NO HACE PENSAR Y SENTIR MISERABLES E INÚTILES ANTE NO PODER CAMBIAR EL DESTINO, ANTE NO TENER PODER ANTE LA MUERTE Y DEVOLVER LA VIDA, MUCHOS PIDEN RESIGNACIÓN PERO YO SE BIEN QUE ESO POR AHORA NO ES POSIBLE PUES EL ALMA NO ENTIENDE A LA MENTE QUIEN ORDENA. SI NO RESIGNACIÓN, SI COMPRENDE AL CIELO QUE DECIDIO LLAMAR DE VUELTA A SU "ANGEL".

ººººººº

Poco a poco las personas se fuero retirando del sepulcro que mas tarde seria cubierto con tierra. La primera fila también se puso de pie entre ellos Yulia comenzó a caminar nuevamente al lugar de la excavación con en señal de despedida para su amada pelirroja quien escucho sus pensamientos

"Aun no se como enfrentare esto, me siento tan pequeña, como si nada me importase y se que debo seguir. No pude decírtelo pero sé que ahora lo sabes, te amare y no importa cuanto tiempo pase sé que nunca amare a nadie. Continuare con la vida que simplemente no deseo con la esperanza de volver a verte."

"Lo sé corazón YO TAMBIEN te amo y te esperare el día para estar nuevamente juntas"

finalmente Lena se desvaneció entre pequeñas luces que nadie parecía mirar y estas elevándose hacia el firmamento también desaparecieron dando paso a un hermoso rayo de sol que ilumino a la chica ojiazul en señal de que todo lo que ella sentía y pensaba había sido escuchado evocando a que Yulia sonriera después de tantos días de tristeza; entre cerro los ojos y disfruto de la cálida sensación que da el ser tocado por el cielo.

Entonces Yulia levanto la vista al cielo y mando un beso, sabia que seria bien recibido por su "ángel". Camino finalmente mientras era esperada por el padre de Lena que se emparejo a su andar.

Sergey tomo del hombro a Yulia y le pregunto

Sergey --- quisieras venir unas horas a la casa por lo menos Innesa se sentirá tranquila de tu presencia pues extraño que parezca te consideramos también como nuestra hija

Yulia --- gracias señor Katin ---- miro al pequeño quien le acompañaba era su nieto Ciryl de 4 años y por lo tanto sobrino de Lena --- hola ¿cómo estas? Pequeño --- él traía un globo azul sujetado a su muñeca para que no se fuera para los cielos.

Sergey --- por favor como siempre me has dicho Sergey; después de todo te consideramos de la familia aun que no este la personita que nos unía, de acuerdo ---Yulia firmo bien sabia que ahora también tenia otra familia.

Ciryl conociendo a Yulia decidió que esta lo cargara y entre palabras enredadas logro hacerse entender

Sergey ---- quieres que Yulia te cargue? ---pregunto sonriente

Ciryl --- mm si a ...Yulia ...mm tía ---- alzó los brazos en señal de que deseaba

Yulia --- ok Ciryl ven --- se agacho ligeramente para tomar en brazos al dicho niño para esos momentos se acercaban a la calle principal del panteón e incluso algunos automóviles empezaba su marcha.

Una inesperada ráfaga de aire jugaba entre los tres individuos, al tomar el cuerpo del pequeño la pulsera que portaba Yulia corto accidentalmente el hilo del globo, el mismo tomo altura y tanto Yulia como Sergey trataron de alcanzar dando un par de brincos. Yulia se encamino rápidamente para salta por medio de una banca mientras Sergey sujetaba a Ciryl para evitar que este también corriera tras el globo.

Mira que el destino puede llegar a estar ligado, Yulia dio un salto suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el globo por el cordón. Cayendo sobre la calle; uno de los amigos de Lena quien iba distraído viendo por el retrovisor; no se percato de que la morena habia saltado al bajar la mirada para ver el camino su sorpresa fue ver a la joven justo frente a él.

Lentamente Yulia recuperaba la postura sonreía había conseguido atrapar el globo de Ciryl, pero miro asustada a su derecha mas de pronto noto un auto demasiado cerca de ella que no pudo reaccionar y escucho el grito de Sergey. Soltó el globo de color azul

Sergey ---- cuidado Yulia ---- y cubrió el rostro de ciryl.

Todos los que aun se encontraban miraron rápidamente al lugar donde provenía el chillar de los neumáticos. Y sorprendidos algunos gritaron y otros simplemente se tapaban sus bocas, otros mas corrieron al lugar del accidente. Yulia había sido atropellada, el conductor también se estrello con parte de la banca y con otro automóvil. Los fans que llegaron a observar el accidente empezaron a llorar e intentaba sobrepasar a la fila de policías que los detenían de entrar al camposanto, desesperados otros empezaron a lanzar lo que tuvieran en sus manos, muchas mas se desmayaron. Los reporteros también habían entrado en un estado de shock que por unos segundos no sabían que hacer. La confusión reino.

ºººººº

Yulia sintió un fuerte golpe en sus piernas; apretó los dientes tan fuerte como pudo el impulso del golpe la hizo soltar el globo. por el impacto su cuerpo subió por el cofre, su cabeza se estrello contra parte derecha del parabrisas para luego caer en el pavimento. No dolió la caída solo vio a su propio cuerpo romperse por dentro.

ºººººº

El padre de Yulia corrió de inmediato seguido por larissa. Sergey sentó en el césped a ciryl y se acerco al conductor preguntado si se encontraba bien afirmando este ultimo que sí; enseguida se dirigió a Yulia pero parecía ausente pues tenia los ojos abiertos la levanto ligeramente tratando de no moverla mucho y grito

Sergey ---- pronto llamen a una ambulancia --- la miro y tomo sutilmente su rostro ---- Yulia puedes oírme, estas bien? --- no obtuvo respuesta

Yulia lo miro y a lo lejos miraba el globo azul que había soltado; este se acercaba a la copa de un árbol. Y cerro los ojos diciendo

Yulia ---- **Då svidaniya, Spasibå**

El globo al llegar a la copa del árbol alcanzo una punta filosa de una de las ramas y reventó.

Continuara...

Todo comentario será bien recibido gracias

Tenoh Alex **Påka!**

** No saben que juzgaremos a los ángeles silent hill**

**Capitulo 5**

**Påka!, Kak diela?**

En un burdo local en su interior una gitana, que presumía de leer el futuro narraba los sucesos que acontecería dentro de pocos meses. El sonido de un globo al explotar que extrañamente se encontraba cerca de las tres mujeres hizo tanto a Yulia como Lena dar un sobresalto ambas se imaginaba ese futuro que parecía muy distinto al que muchos les auguraban.

Yulia --- sabes Rachel?...mmm eso suena demasiado triste y no creo que nos toque ese futuro ----

Lena --- es cierto además solo conozco un Anatoli y bueno él tiene solo 14 años ----- tomando la mano de Yulia en señal de apoyo para su compañera, la gitana las miro y dijo sin pensarlo lo que vio en sus ojos

Rachel "La gitana" ---- tienen tanto miedo de decir lo que siente que si no cambian sus temores y se arriesgan se perderán y esto sucederá si no dicen lo que su corazón con su latir grita por sus ojos ---- sentencio. Ambas chicas se miraron pero sus labios se negaron a decir sus sentimientos.

Al terminar la sesión pagaron al salir a la asistente de la adivinadora. Salieron de la carpa y continuaron con su recorrido dentro de parque de diversiones había poca gente quizás por que era martes; un dia entre semana la mayoria trabajaba. Lena iba pensativa pues en cierta forma había conocido a un chico de nombre Anatoli el día anterior en una fiesta de su hermano en casa, Yulia se percato del silencio de la pelirroja y se atrevió a preguntar

Yulia --- Lena que sucede? --- y Lena solo contesto

Lena --- ayer conocí a Anatoli Cudreshcov --- al parecer es conocido de mi hermano, y estuvo presente en la reunió de mi familia, en casa --- Yulia la miro estoica

Yulia --- crees que es el chico al que se refirió la adivinadora ---- Lena medito lo comentado por Yulia y recordó que el chico mostró un singular interés por ella.

Lena --- y me invito al cine, pero me negué por que el día que él me pedía tenemos sesión el viernes próximo recuerdas --- Yulia afirmo el momento en que ellas mismas pensaban si realmente lo que aquella mujer les había dicho era cierto propicio un momento de distracción por parte del dueto; tanto que tropezaron con otros chicos (dos chicos y tres chicas) uno de ellos era Anatoli, Lena al verlo, observo su futuro tal y como Rachel se lo había dicho, un ligero escalofrió se apodero de la pelirroja y apretó la mano de la pelinegra en señal de que se había asustado ante la presencia de aquel joven. Yulia miro al chico que no podía disimular su felicidad.

Yulia --- disculpen mi novia y yo no los vimos --- Lena volteo y miro sorprendida a la pelinegra; Anatoli la miro y comento con algo de sorna

Anatoli --- yo se que eso es una farsa ---- los demás acompañantes del joven se quedaron viendo ingenuos, las chicas intercambiaron en voz baja lo recién dicho por Anatoli, Yulia quien tenia bien sujetada a Lena respondió al joven de cabello castaño.

Yulia --- pues acabo de pedirle que sea verdadero nuestro noviazgo ---- Anatoli miro a Lena como esperando que ella negara lo dicho por la ojiazul. Lena no comprendía bien la situación si bien sintió temor si pero había algo que lo Rachel tenia razón amaba a Yulia pero aceptarlo; conociendo a yulia quien cambiaba a cada momento sin saber realmento lo que pensaba la chica pelinegra.

Paralizada de miedo Lena se soltó de Lena y retrocedió un par de pasos miro a Yulia y luego a Anatoli, dando media vuelta para salir corriendo de la situación, Yulia observo algo la retumbo por el brazo quería seguirla, al girar el rostro miro quien sujetaba su brazo era Anatoli que molesto le hablo.

Anatoli --- que demonios hiciste Volkova Lena ayer dijo que no tenia nada que ver contigo y ahora esto --- la solto violentamente y se encamino a seguir Lena; la pelinegra quería patear aquel chico y aguanto sus ganas apretando ambos puños y también tomo la dirección en la que se había retirado Lena, el resto de los acompañantes de Anatoli no sabia como reaccionar tanto que cuando se dieron cuenta los tres chicos ya no estaban y hacían conjeturas sobre la relación de t.A.T.u.

ºººººººº

Entre la poca gente que transitaba por el parque de diversiones una figura se distinguía por llevar el rostro agachado pero aun más por ir completamente sola, cabizbaja en su mente jugaban muchas imágenes que confundían aun más a su corazón. De vez en cuando elevaba la vista al cielo esperando una señal por que primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer. Nuevamente tropezó ahora con una chica, tenia ojos verdes casi como esmeraldas de cabello castaño y un poco más alta que ella. La primera imagen que en su mente se proyecto fue la de Danielle aquella amiga que le presento a Yulia y que tenia poco más de una año de haber fallecido por inercia sus labios pronunciaron su nombre.

Lena --- Danielle ¿tu? --- tanto su mente como espíritu sobrecargados provocaron en la pecosa un desmayo, la chica con la que había tropezado alcanzo a sostenerla. "Cuando te dejé; Volé, ¿tu también volaste?".

Al cabo de algunos minutos y ya en el centro de asistencia de primeros auxilio dentro del parque Lena despertaba, se percato de que estaba algo mareada aun pero aun así intento incorporarse en una esquina del pequeño cuarto se encontraba aquella chica con la que había tropezado esta ultima noto el esfuerzo de Lena para levantarse y quedar sentada sobre la camilla, se acerco rápidamente a ella.

Emily (d) --- espera te ayudo ---con ayuda de la joven Lena pudo colocarse de manera más cómoda.

Lena --- gracias, en verdad no sé que me paso --- y levanto la mirada para ver nuevamente el rostro de la castaño.

Emily --- no te preocupes Kale conozco tu problema de presión --- Lena la miro sorprendida nadie la llamaba así solo Danielle y pregunto.

Lena --- como sabes ese nombre de mi, ni siquiera Yulia lo sabe... (entre cerro los ojos como queriendo analiza la mirada de la joven a quien preguntaba) ¿quién eres tu?

Emily (con una voz mas suave) --- lo siento Kale era la única forma de poder hablar contigo...sobre ti y sobre Yulia --- rápidamente Lena se bajo de la camilla aunque seguía apoyándose de ella y un poco asustada pronuncio un nombre

Lena --- Danielle ----

Emily (d) --- solo quiero que sepas, Yulia no solo te quiere, te ama... ---- Lena pareció olvidar todo lo antes sucedido pues la sola mención de Yulia la hacia sentir **contenta **y a la vez **triste** todos sus sentimientos perdían sentido cuando se encontraba con ella y aun pensando en ella, ---- y tiene tanto o mas miedo que tu de pronunciar esas palabras enfrente de ti --- Emily (d) espero a ver la reacción de Lena...

Lena ---- **Nyæt, ya nye pånimayu ----**

Emily (d) --- que no entiendes Kale? ---- y miro a Lena que parecía absorta en otro mundo ---- a pesar de que Yulia tiene esa coraza para que no lastimen ella te ama y tiene miedo que la lastimes pues también lo has hecho si querer hacerlo en el pasado --- Lena la miro a los ojos ---- tienes que decírselo, ella te dirá te amo sí de tus labios lo escucha ---- el desvanecimiento inminente cerro los párpados de la joven pelirroja y en sus oídos la frase "dile que también la amas" retumbo tanto que llego a su corazón introvertido de sentimientos callados.

ºººººº

Un algodón con alcohol era movido ligeramente cerca de las fosas nasales de Lena para despertarle de su desmayo, observo a su alrededor y noto a Yulia quien estaba junto a una mujer algo mayo que dedujo que era la enfermera, esta pregunto.

Enfermera --- te encuentras mejor corazón? --- sonriente la ayudo a incorporarse, Yulia se acerco también ---- sabes tu novia te encontró desmayada estaba más pálida de lo que tú estas ahora, trata de no darle mas sustos ---- dio media vuelta quedando aun lado de Yulia y le comento --- no te preocupes es un simple desmayo por la presión (hizo un señalamiento moviendo el dedo índice a la altura del rostro de Yulia) tu también debes cuidarte y comer algo si no te pasara algo similar si señorita, (Yulia afirmo sonriendo tímidamente) bueno las dejos solas ---- y se retiro de aquella pequeña habitación.

El silencio realmente puede ser incomodo por unos minutos que parecen ser horas infinitas; ambas decidieron romper ese momento.

Lena y Yulia ---- Lena...Yulia ¿quisiera? Que...-----

Yulia --- ehn tu primero ----

Lena ---- no yul tu dime ---- pero Yulia no sabia exactamente donde empezar

Yulia --- Lena hace mucho y creo desde que te conocí bueno algo muy especial me mueve solo al verte y... (vaya que si se le traban a uno las ideas cuando quieres hablar desde el corazón usando las palabras correctas; el problema es que a veces las palabras correctas son poco; con lo que se siente por dentro en cada fibra de nuestro ser y Volkova no era la excepción) no se como sacarlo de aquí (y se toco el pecho) por que ...(finalmente lo dijo) tengo miedo de ...(Lena toco la mano de Yulia que tenia sobre el pecho y entre lazo sus dedos con los de la pelinegra) que tu no me ames; como yo a ti,... **Ya tiebya lyublyu** (y se sentó tímidamente a un costado de la pelirroja)---- e inclino ligeramente su rostro no quería ver esos hermosos ojos y escuchar una negación.

Lena ---- sabes? Corazón... te amo... (sonrió y con su mano que tenia libre como la barbilla de Yulia para que esta la mirase) y no se ni como ni cuando; lo único que cabe en mi cabeza y que parece no puedo contener dentro de mi propio pecho y el resto de mi cuerpo; es mi amor por ti ---- Yulia tenia cristalizados sus ojos y su nariz empezaba a tornarse roja, su boca entre abierta pues no hallaba la manera o seria la emoción contenida la que no le permitía articular palabra alguna.

**---- Mui s-tåboy, **

---- **mui**

Yulia se acerco lentamente a la par que Lena quien también cerro los ojos. Un tímido roce de labios dio inicio a un temeroso movimiento que con el paso de los segundos fue mas seguro de los sentimientos, pasado los segundos los cuerpos exige aire aun que sus corazones no desean separarse pero fue esa la acción que rompió el encanto del momento y el cruce de miradas. Atrás entre abierta una mirada comprendía que no podía luchar una guerra que estaba perdida desde antes de iniciarla; resignado cerro con cuidado la puerta dejando en su mundo a aquellas jóvenes que por fin liberaron sus sentimientos.

Lena toco el rostro de Yulia ligeramente por la mejilla derecha, había observado como una lagrima quería rodar por aquel bello rostro y con su pulgar detuvo su trayecto

Lena --- sabes, yul **nitchievo! ... (no pasa nada)**

Yulia --- lo se, deseo solamente lo que no puedo tenerme, necesito solamente lo que no me deseo. Pero esa frase se que puede cambiar... --- Lena miro intrigada

Yulia --- quieres estar conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas --- Lena la abrazo efusivamente y la beso repetidamente en los labios a la pelinegra contestando --- si, si quiero que seas mi vida.

Anhelando, si hablas y dices lo que sientes puedes tener mas de lo que deseas y mas de lo que necesitas

FIN

Reclamos bien admitidos.

Pd. Se que el final es simple pero la vida es tan simple que nosotros nos la complicamos, sabemos de mil reacciones pero si nos detenemos ante posibilidades no sabremos la reaccion final. **Spasibå**


End file.
